


Just like the movies

by littlemissaddict



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27559264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissaddict/pseuds/littlemissaddict
Summary: Reggie finally watched Spiderman and wants to try the upside down kiss
Relationships: Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)/Reader
Kudos: 28





	Just like the movies

**Author's Note:**

> I don't remember writing this but I found it in my notes so I thought I would share

"Ahh" you scream as Reggie’s face pops up in front of yours, you had been laid on the couch in the studio head resting on the arm of it when he had scared you "what are you doing" you ask still looking up at him

"Well I was going to try and kiss you upside down just like they do in Spiderman" he states as if it was obvious

"Since when did you watch Spiderman" you chuckle, it never seemed to you that it would be Reggie’s type of thing but if you knew you would have had him watch all the superhero films ages ago

"Well Julie was watching it the other day so I joined her" he says with a shrug which didn't really look like a shrug as he was still bent over the side of the couch and he was upside down to you

"Well okay then get over here" you smile up at him seeing him smile in response before leaning even further down to kiss you. It was a weird position really and the kiss didn't really go as he had hoped it would at one point he he ended up kissing your chin which caused you both to burst out it to a fit of laughter

"What the hell did I just witness" you heard Alex ask, you couldn't see him so you assumed he was near the doors

"Just Reggie living out his Spiderman fantasy" you say between your fits of giggles moving to sit up and Reggie moves to sit next to you

"Well that was disappointing" he pouts and your raise your eyebrows at him "not kissing you no that is never disappointing" he smiles "just that it was nothing like what is was in the film" he sighs

"Well films do tend to over romanticise these things anyway" Alex says joining the conversation he was now over at his drum kit, 'ah it must be time for rehearsal' you think meaning Julie and Luke wouldn't be far behind

"Over romanticise what" you hear from the doorway, its Julie

"Oh you missed it Reggie was pretending to be Spiderman kissing his Mary Jane" Alex chuckles

"You know I thought you might try that, you had a curious look on your face when that part came on" Julie says "so how was it?" She asks

"Not good, nothing like the film" Reggie pouts again and you can't help but thinks he looks adorable so reach over and kiss his pouted lips "now that that was much better" he sighs happily as Luke finally walks into the studio

"Okay lovebirds I hate to break it up but we've got to rehearse" he smirks as if he didn't just turn up late and Reggie rolls his eyes at him, kissing you again before getting up and grabbing his bass read to practice.


End file.
